Descendants 2: The Second Attempt
by Ms. Cameron Boyce
Summary: It's been a whole year since the events of Descendants. Just because Maleficent is locked up as a lizard, doesn't mean that the villains have given up. When Ben decides to bring over the kids of Gaston, Ursula, Queen of Hearts and Captain Hook, it doesn't go quite as he had planned. Want to know the next chapter for the VK's, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going fine in Auradon. The VK's chose good over evil and everyone had found love. Mal found Ben, Evie found Doug, Carlos and Jay finally came to their senses, even Chad and Audrey were in love. Every night they'd all have dinner and try to get to know each other better by sharing childhood stories.

During each of the Isle stories, the Auradon kids would have looks of surprise or fear. Prince Ben feels guilty and comes up with an idea. One evening, Ben says "I think we should bring more VK's over here. No one deserves to live like that." Looks of concern travel through their faces. Mal is the first one to speak up.

"Ummmm. Who did you have in mind?"

"The children of Ursula, Captain Hook, Queen of Hearts, and Gaston." Ben exclaims. Carlos starts shaking, Jay clenches his fist, Evie gasps, and Mal's eyes glow green. "You couldn't of picked a worse group of people. Uma always wants to take things from Mal, Queenie is a jealous bitch who hates Evie, Gil is an abusive asshole that is gonna end up dead, and Harry Hook is a douche who gets mad when he can't have what he wants!" Jay says to Ben, clenching and unclenching his fist. "You can't bring Gil here. Please don't bring him here!" Carlos shakingly mumbles. The AK's look at the Rotten Four shocked. From the way they reacted, Ben thought for a second if he should reconsider. Instead he stands his ground.

"I gave each of you a chance. Maybe they've changed. I'm sorry guys, but I already discussed this with my parents. They arrive tomorrow." He says.

Mal shakes her head. "They cannot come. Please Ben, there has to be something you can do." Without another word, he leaves the dining room.

Mal POV  
I can't believe this! He won't listen to us! Uma is gonna see that I'm happy and try to take him away. And Gil! He hurt Carlos! He's going to come here and do it again. Ever since Carlos dumped him back on the Isle, he's been as bad as the prissy princes when they are told no. Queenie hates Evie because Evie is prettier than her, such a jealous drama queen. Then there's Harry. How do I tell Ben that we use to date before I left and technically never officially broke up with him? This isn't going to end well.

"What are we going to do guys? He won't listen to any of us. Mal, you have to talk to him again. Please! Gil is gonna ruin everything!" Carlos says in a rush.

"I'll talk to him. Don't you worry."

I stomp out of the room, following Ben. "Ben! You have to listen to me!" He stops and turns around. "I'm sorry that you guys had trouble with them back on the Isle. But everything has already been arranged. I can't change it now." I cross my arms and glow my eyes. "That little trick doesn't work with me, Mal. Look," he says. "I really wish that things could be different. If it was up to me, you guys would of never been over there in the first place. But that's not how things ended up. So you're gonna have to trust me." He says. I sigh. "Okay, I'll trust you. But you have to know something before they come tomorrow." "Alright. What's up?"

Before I can tell him, Doug runs up. "Ben, you need to come immediately. Your parents want to discuss tomorrow's events." Dang it, Doug! "Can that wait. I really need to talk to Ben." "No. Queen Belle & King Adam want him asap." He says, pulling Ben along.

"I'll talk to you later Mal."

"But this is-" I try to tell him, but its too late. He's already gone. I walk back in to the dining hall. Carlos is still shaking, Jay is whispering to him calmly, Evie is biting her nails, and the AK's are looking around confused. "Mal! Thank god you are back! We wanna know what happened on the Isle. Please help us understand." Jane says. The other Auradon kids nod. "Okay. You may want to sit down. This is gonna be a long story. But first, Jay! Do you think Carlos is calm enough for this?" "He is still a bit shaken up. But I think he'll be okay. C'mon Pup." Carlos looks fearful, but nods. They both walk over to the table with Evie following behind. "So I guess I'll start, since I kind of had it the easiest." Evie says.

...TBC...


	2. Evie's Story

Evie POV

 _(7 years ago)_

 _"Evelyn! Where are you!" My mother yells at me. I was 10 at the time. "Coming mother!" I say as I walk out of my room. "Evelyn, what have you done to your face? I sent you up there to make yourself presentable, then you come down here, looking like this. I'm so disappointing."_

 _"I'm sorry mom. I'll go back and try again."_

 _"You better. You can't leave this house till I think you deserve it. And no dinner for you!" She screams at me and slams the door to her room. I run back upstairs to my room, crying. Across my bedroom, there is a big mirror hanging on the wall. It feels like the mirror is mocking me, showing me that I'll never be the fairest of them all and never find my prince. 'C'mon Evie, you can do it. Mother has to be proud of me.' I sit down at my desk, wiping my makeup off. I apply my foundation, contour, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and blush. Hopefully she'll think I look at least doable._

 _"Mother, is this okay?"_

 _"Hmm. Let me look." She walks up to me and grabs my face. "I guess this will have to do. Now go. Leave my sight." I walk out of the house, trying to walk in grace. My mom makes me walk in the tallest heels we can find on the Isle. Other than the heels, I'm wearing my blue top with lace sleeves, a black short leather skirt with fishnet tights underneath. Even though we live on an island, I still need to be the best dressed person, second to my mom, here._

 _"Hey Evie! She released you into the world. Finally! We have to go meet up with the group. Jay was able to steal some food!" Carlos runs over, tugging on my arm. I smile at him, he's so adorable._

 _"Alright 'Los. Let's go."_

 _While we are walking towards our secret hide out, Carlos's tree house, Queenie, the Queen of Hearts' daughter, comes out of a alley._

 _"Oh lookie here. Isn't it the blandest of them all, and her little runt. I see EQ finally let you out of the castle. Such a shame, now everyone's gonna see your ugly face. How about you go back to your mommy and tell her not to feed you, looks like you're putting on a bit of weight. Wait, did I say a bit? More like a lot! What are you now, 300 pounds?" She says._

 _"Well isn't it Meanie. How about you leave her alone? She has done nothing to you. Just because your head is as big as the Auradon people's egos, doesn't mean you have a right to be cruel. Evie is beautiful." Carlos says. I sigh, he's always sticking up for me. Since he's only nine, he doesn't understand that we are villains and supposed to be mean and cruel._

 _"Shut up, runt. Shouldn't you be back home being Cruella's personal slave and punching bag? Or does she not know that you're out here. I might just have to visit her and let her know that her pup disobeyed her." She starts walking towards Hell Hall. I can't have her tell on Carlos. She'll kill him! I run and jump on her back. She starts screaming. "Get off me!" I start pulling on her hair, making her scream louder. She starts falling on the ground. I start punching her._

 _"Evie! Look out!"_

 _He tries to warn me, but its too late. Queenie pulls out a dagger and stabs me in the side. I scream and roll off of her. She gets up and runs off. Carlos runs over to me, ripping a piece of his shirt, putting it on the wound. I can hear him talking to me as I fade out._

 _"Evie! Evie! Wake up! You have to-!"_

 _I hear him screaming as I close my eyes, falling into unconsciousness._

(Present Time)

"After that, all I remember is waking up in the tree house. Carlos and Mal sitting next to me, holding my hand." I finish my story. The AK's are looking at me with concern. "I can't believe that happened to you. Did she ever do anything like that after?" Lonnie asks. "Yea. Many times. She saw that I survived the stabbing and was very pissed. So she tried other ways. Stabbing, poison, drowning, and other things. But I had my friends. So I survived all of it."

"But wait. You said Carlos stood up for you. The Carlos we met was very jumpy, and full of fear. I mean, he did stand up to his mother. But that took a lot of courage." Audrey asks.

I look at Carlos, he's looking down. "I used to be very brave. I grew up with Cruella, I couldn't be scared. But that all changed when-" He stops. "You don't have to tell your story yet, Baby. It's okay. Mal? Can you go next? You're the only other person that can keep calm during your story."

"Sure. I guess I'll tell the story of when I met Uma and Harry."


	3. Mal's Story Part 1

Mal POV  
 _(3 years ago)_  
 _"Mal Bertha!"_

 _I hear my mom screaming my name. It's too early for her to be this loud. Let's go see what the Mitress of Evil wants._

 _"Yes mother?" I yell from my room. My room isn't the worst on the Isle, but it wasn't the best either. I had a bed with a pillow and blanket & a closet with a few outfits. I know people with less._

 _"Get your ass down here! I've heard some interesting information about you."_

 _This can't be good. What could she have found out? Maybe it's about me giving Carlos food. Or the time I helped patch up Evie. But whatever it is, I hope I can come up with a good excuse. I walk down the stairs and see her staring at me with her arms crossed._

 _"Would you like to explain to me why you were seen by Evil Queen with her daughter, Jafar's son and the runt, laughing and smiling? She told me that it looked as if you were friends. You said they were minions." She says, glaring at me with her glowing green eyes._

 _"They are. I have to gain their trust so that they will be more willing to do my bidding. They are extremely useful. Carlos is good with technology, Jay is excellent at stealing, and Evie is very smart." I tell her for the millionth time. She can't know that we have an, well, an arrangement. There aren't friends on the Isle, its more like gang activity. We watch out for each other._

 _"That's my nasty little girl. Making minions at 15 years old. If only I could be more proud. When I was your age, I was-" I've heard this speech every day since I could understand words._

 _"Cursing villages, taking over kingdoms. Yes I know mom. I promise I'll make you proud someday." I interrupt her. "You better. I wouldn't want to have a disapointment for a daughter, like EQ." She says. "Now go."_

 _I leave my house. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jay, Evie and Carlos in an hour. Might as roam around the Isle till then. I walk into the market, looking for some food. Haven't had any food in a while. I'm walking through the aisles, when suddenly I am now on the floor._

 _"Hey! Watch it!" I hear someone say. I look up and see the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had piercing blue eyes, a sharp jawline and had a accent. C'mon Mal, don't get distracted. Does this guy know who I am? How dare he knock me over! "Me? Watch it? You ran into to me. Do you know who I am?! My mother could have you killed quicker than it took you to knock me over!" I scream at him. He actually smirks at me._

 _"Of course I know who you are. You're Mal. Your mother is Maleficent. About the killing me part, I'm not exactly scared of either of you. Actually, I think you're cute. Fiesty, but cute." He keeps smirking._

 _I notice one of his hands have a hook. Oh. Now I know who he is. "You're Harry Hook, Captain Hook's kid."_

 _"In the flesh. By the way, this is Uma, Ursula's daughter." He points to a girl behind him, that I just noticed was there. She had darker skin, blue braids, and a killer style. She smiles at me. "I heard about the oh so scary Mal. It's an honor. Really. I love your work. When I saw what you did to Queenie after she attempted murder to one of your friends, I just knew that I had to meet you."_

 _I smile at her. "Thanks. It's almost an honor to meet you. You kinda broke my friend Jay's arm. Usually when someone messes with my friends, I hunt them down. But he got what was coming to him. Tried to flirt and steal, didn't he?" She nods at me, surprised._

 _"That's your friend? Wow. He was such a douche, didn't think you'd associate with his company."_

 _"Well, usually no. But he's a special circumstance. I almost did the same thing when I met him, but Carlos was with him and told him to not mess with me. Then the pup apologized to me." We laugh together. Then I hear someone clear their throat. We both look at Harry._

 _"Hopefully you won't break my arm until after the date. That is, if you'll agree to one." I smile at him. "Sure, sounds good to me. Meet me here on Friday." He nods and grabs Uma's arm. "It was nice meeting you, but me and her have to go meet upwith our friend Gil. See you Friday!" He says, rushing off. I smile and look at my watch. Looks like I still got 20 minutes till I gotta meet the group. Might as well get some food. Then I think about something. Carlos was dating a guy named Gil. I'll ask him about it when I see him._

(Present Time)  
"After that, I met up with the group and told them about the encounter, also asking Carlos about Gil. Now that I'm thinking about it, he seemed off when I asked him about Gil. Should've seen it." I frowned, looking at Carlos. He shrugs.

"All good Mal. We had been dating since I was 10, 3 years together at that point." He sighs. "What happened between Gil and Carlos?" Chad asks. "Carlos will tell his story last. He had it worse than any of us. And I still haven't told about what changed with Uma and Harry.

Notes:

Thanks for reading! Now I have a question. Should I have Uma and Harry be a couple when they come to Auradon?


	4. Mal's Story Part 2

Mal POV

"So, our date went well. We met up at the market and terrorized some kids, which was a date on the Isle. Me and Harry really hit it off, we ended up dating for 2 years. Then I found out his dirty little secret. Him and Uma were dating the whole time, playing me like a fool. I was planning on breaking up with him, but then I ended up here before I could." I explain to the group.

Jane is the first one to speak after I finished. "You're still dating Harry technically. And Ben." I nod my head. I can't even be mad at her. She's telling the truth. I should've told Ben the truth.

"I know, Jane, I know. I tried to tell Ben earlier, but Doug said his parents needed him. Please nobody tell him. I'll tell him tomorrow before they get here."

The gang looks at me warily, but eventually nod.

"So, I'll tell the story of how I found out."

 _(A year ago)_

 _I was supposed to be meeting up with Harry that afternoon. Evie had finished helping me get ready. I was walking into the market, that had become our meetup place. I still had about 10 minutes till we were supposed to meet. I decided to go shopping for some apples. I suddenly hear two voices._

 _"Hey babydoll. I'm so happy we could meet up before I had to meet that stupid purple haired fairy." I hear a voice that sounds a lot like Harry say. But that's impossible. Harry said he loves me. "I'm so sorry baby that you have to date her. She's awful, and not in the good way, and also, she's hideous. I mean, have you seen her style? She dresses like a garbage can threw up on her." And that sounds like Uma._

 _I look around the corner and notice that it is Harry and Uma, and to make matters worse, they're kissing. I gasp. They both pull away from each other and look at me. "Mal?!" They both say. Before either of them try to explain themselves, I run off. I can hear Harry calling after me._

 _"What?! What could you possibly have to say to me?" I scream at him. He raises his hands in surrender. "Chill out babe. What's got you bugging out? We're villains, we do evil things. Dating you and Uma is not the worse thing that I could be doing." He shrugs off my anger like it doesn't matter. "You said that you loved me. Was that all a lie?" He looks like he's thinking about it. "Uh. Duh. Again I say. We are VILLAINS. We lie, cheat, and steal." I can't believe what I'm hearing._

 _Next thing I know, my fist has connected with his face. I hear a crunch and look at him. His nose is bleeding and looks as if I broke his nose. "You shouldn't of done that." He says. He pushes me on the ground, and kicks me in the stomach. "Don't ever do that again. By the way, I'll see you on our date tomorrow. Meet me at the market." He leans down and kisses my forehead, leaving hand-in-hand with Uma._

(Present Time)

"After that, I planned on meeting up with him, to break up. But instead, my mother told us that we were coming here. So, I didn't show up to our date." I finish my story. I never told anyone that story. Even my friends. I look over at them. Jay has his jaw clenched, Carlos's mouth is open in confusion and Evie is covering her mouth.

"You never told us that. You said that you saw them kissing and ran off." Evie says. The AKs look at me. I look down. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't want you worrying about me."

"It's okay. Just, tell us things from now on." Carlos says. He looks at Jay. "You wanna tell your story next." Jay nods. "Well, I don't really have a story with any of the four coming. I can tell about the worst day I had there though."


	5. Jay's Story

Jay POV

"So, my days usually weren't that bad. They were only bad if I couldn't steal. My dad owns a Junk Shop, and I stole everything to put in the shop."

 _(Two years ago)_

 _There was one day that I didn't steal anything good, so he threw me out the house. Well, after he punched me in the stomach repeatedly. Didn't really bother me all that much. So I went looking for Carlos, I remember feeling this pit in my stomach that told me something was wrong. I ran all over the Isle looking for him. I finally found him, in an alley with Gil standing over him. I never felt rage like that._

" _Hey! Get the fuck off of him!" I screamed. I pulled him off of Carlos and pinned him to the wall. He actually dared to look at me and smirked. I decided to punch that stupid smirk right off his face._

" _J-Jay?" I heard behind me. I looked at Carlos, he looked awful. He had a black eye and busted lip._

" _How long has this been going on?" I asked through gritted teeth. He frowns._

" _A-About 6 months after we started dating. I'm so sorry Jay. I tried to f-fight him off, like y-you told me to. But he was stronger. So much stronger." He told me, with tears in his eyes._

 _I clenched my fists. I remember wanting to murder him, I had never felt that feeling before, I only ever stole. Usually Carlos was able to fight off his bullies. "I'm gonna kill him." I told Carlos. Before I could move, he grabbed my arm and gave me a look. "Please don't. It's not gonna make anything b-better." He said before passing out._

 _I didn't know what to do, so I picked him up and ran as fast as I could to the treehouse. Mal and Evie were there._

" _Please tell me one of you know how to fix him." I was so much blood on my hands and bleeding through his shirt._

 _We lifted his shirt and gasped. I felt like I was going to puke. He had a giant cut on his side and lots of bruises. His stomach was covered in yellow, green, purple and blue. I never want to see that again. Evie instructed me on what to do. She was usually the one to patch us up after a fight._

 _After we cleaned him up, there wasn't much we could do, except for waiting. We waited about 3 hours, but Carlos wasn't waking up. At least he was breathing. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note for him, if he woke up. Evie covered him with a spare blanket that we left in the treehouse._

 _I left the treehouse, feeling guilty that we had left him up there. But I had to go home or I would be in so much trouble. I walked into the shop, hoping that Jafar was asleep. I didn't have much luck. He was standing at the counter glaring at me, until he saw the blood. I never saw him look so proud. He thought I killed someone._

" _Jay! You killed someone! Oh my God. Tell me all about it! Who was it? Did you get anything good off of them?" I heard him say._

" _No. I didn't kill anyone. Came close. But I didn't. So fuck off." I was in no mood to talk to him. I don't regret anything I said. Back then, I instantly regretted it. He ran across the store, grabbed me by the hair and slammed me into the wall._

" _Don't you dare talk to me like that boy! Who do you think you are? I am your father! And you didn't even steal anything! You're worthless! I should've killed you like I was gonna do, but your mother said no! That you were just a baby! I don't see her to stop me this time! You made her leave! Because you're a worthless piece of shit!" With each insult he kept hitting me in different spots. It hurt so bad. Probably because he had on so many rings, rings that I stole for him. I felt myself losing consciousness._

" _D-Dad. St-Stop." I think I said, before he hit me one last time on the head, passing out._

(Present time)

"When I woke up, I wasn't in the shop anymore. I was at the treehouse. Carlos was holding my hand, Evie was sewing something, and Mal was humming to herself." I finished telling my story. "It was definitely the worst day of my life. I found out Carlos was being abused for almost 4 years. I had to patch up his almost lifeless body. And got beaten into blacking out."

Carlos squeezes my hand and smiles at me. "It's okay baby. I always got you and you always got me. Nothing will happen to either of us as long as we have each other. I love you." He pecks my lips. I can hear awws from the girls and gagging from Chad & Mal. I stick my middle finger up at them and pull Carlos in for another kiss.

"Why don't you two get a room? It's so disgustingly sweet." I hear Chad say. I laugh. "Sounds fine to me." I pick Carlos up and start running to our dorm.

"But wait! We didn't hear Carlos's story!" I hear Audrey say. I laugh as I run. Carlos looks at me. "It's only fair they hear my story." I shrug and keep walking to our dorm. "They can hear it later. Right now. You're mine."

Evie POV

"But wait! We didn't hear Carlos's story!" Audrey says.

"Those two are gonna be busy for a while." I say as Ben walks back in. "Hey guys what did I miss?" We all look at Mal. "Just stories of the Isle." She says. I glare at her. "Mal, tell him. He needs to know. You know how Harry is." I say. She sighs. "Ben. Um. There is something really important I need to tell you." She looks down. "What is it?" He asks.

"Please don't hate me. But um. Me and Harry Hook, we dated on the Isle." She says.

Ben shrugs his shoulders. "That's in the past. I got you now and that's all that matters to me."

"That's not it. We kind of, maybe, never broke up." She tells him. Ben's usual smile, turns into a look that I've never seen on his face. "So you're technically dating both me and him. Great to know mal! So if I didn't bring him over here, you would've never told me!" He yells. Mal has a look of shock, and I'm sure so does everyone else. Ben never yells. "I honestly forgot all about him Ben! I promise I'll tell him that me and him are over as soon as he steps foot out the limo. I was gonna break up with him on the isle. But we came here before I could. I'm sorry Ben." She said. "You better. Because if you don't, I'll just have to make sure he knows you're mine." I laugh. "You're starting to sound a lot like Jay." He smiles.

"Good. Maybe people will take me more serious now. But anyways. It's about time for us to go to bed." I look at my watch and notice that it's after 11. The new VKs are coming tomorrow and I'm not excited. It's not like I'm scared of Queenie. Just nervous that she'll try some of her tricks again.

"Okay. C'mon Mal. Let's go to bed. Gotta pick out our outfits for tomorrow." I grab Mal's arm and drag her to our dorm. "Are we really picking out outfits for tomorrow? Yes and no. I pulled you here so we can do that and talk about our plan of action just in case things go sideways tomorrow."

"Okay. We can only do so much about Queenie, Uma, and Harry. Jaylos will have to decide what they're doing about Gil. If Queenie pulls any tricks, you know how to fight her now, I know Uma isn't gonna try anything stupid yet. Same with Harry. They're going to try and make themselves seem innocent." Mal says. I nod and yawn. "How about we pick the outfits out tomorrow? I'm exhausted." She agrees and we both head to bed. "Goodnight." We both say. I close my eyes and slip off into the world of dreams.


	6. The VKs arrive

Carlos P.O.V

It's almost time. The limo is going to pull up soon. We can do this. Even though neither me or Jay could sleep last night. We were too anxious about today. We're all standing in front of the school, like how they were when we came.

"You guys ready?" I ask the group. Mal & Evie look at me while Jay keeps looking ahead.

"I guess. We are all prepared if anything goes wrong." Mal assures me. Yeah. Sure. I'm not scared of Gil, gotta keep telling myself that.

"Jay? Are you alright? You've been quiet all morning." Evie asks him. He looks over at her. "Yea. I'm good. Just…. Trying to keep my temper in check. I know if I don't, and then I see Gil, I'm gonna lose it." He says, squeezing my hand. I look up at him and kiss his cheek. "Everything will be just fine".

The AKs walk over to us. "Hey guys. You all set?" Jane asks. We all nod. "Jay! My man! How was your night? Sounded like you had a blast! You keep forgetting the walls are like paper thin." Chad comes up and pats him on the back.

I instantly blush. When Jay said I was his, he meant it. As soon as we entered the room, I knew I was doomed. My chest and neck are covered in hickeys. Jay definitely made his mark. I pull my collar up, trying to hide them.

"Don't be ashamed Carlos. We all know that Jay placed his claim. He's a very possessive person." Lonnie says, smirking. Did I ever mention I hate all of them?

"Oh shut up. You act like Ben's any better. You guys know he made his claim. Mr Princey isn't all innocent." I say, looking over at him and Mal. Mal smirks, pulling down her collar, showing a bunch of hickeys. "Oh, he's definitely not. When I told him about Harry, I think something sparked in his brain." She said.

"What can I say? Jay and Chad are rubbing off on me. They aren't great influences." He says, shrugging. We all start to laugh. I'm gonna miss this. Once that limo gets here, everything is gonna change.

"Guys. The limo gets here in 5 minutes." Audrey says, looking at her phone. Suddenly, we hear the band start playing and the sound of a car. The limo came early.

"It's here." I say.

The limo comes to a stop. Fairy godmother goes up and opens the door. Out steps Uma first. She looks the same as when I last saw her, a permanent smirk on her face. I look over at Mal. She's gripping Ben's hand.

Then Queenie steps out. Her head's much smaller than I remember, and she looks a lot prettier. Oh no. I look at Evie. She has a look of shock on her face.

Next is Gil. He immediately looks around the crowd, until his eyes land on me. He smiles. Most people would find it sincere, but I know it's not. Jay grips my hand and clenches his other fist. "It's okay, Jay. Breathe." I whisper to him. He loosens his grip and takes a deep breath.

Finally, Harry steps out. Damn. He looks, well, a lot different than before. He was always good looking, but now. Wow. He looks sexy as ever. Jay can never know I thought that.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am Fairy Godmother." FG announces. The VKs try smiling sincerely, but it's so fake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fairy Godmother. But if it's okay. We would like to catch up with our friends. You know, the kids you brought last year." Harry says. We didn't tell Fairy Godmother about what happened. Crap! She smiles.

"Of course. We want you as comfortable as possible while you're here." She beckons us forward. "I'll leave you to it then." She leaves. Ben goes forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Ben. This is Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, and Audrey." He points at each of the AKs. "And I'm sure you know the other VKs."

Harry walks up to Mal. Oh no.

Mal P.O.V

"Baby. Hey. It's been so long. I've missed you." He leans in to kiss me. I push his face away. "We're over. Through. Done. I tried to tell you this on the Isle." I tell him. He laughs. "Oh. You weren't serious. You love me." I walk over to Ben, grabbing his hand. "I love Ben now. So how about you go to Uma."

He frowns, then smirks. "Oh well. Didn't need you anyways. You were never a good fuck anyways." He struts over to Uma. "Oh and Ben. I hope you know that your little girlfriend right there, how do I put this gently. She's a slut, she practically begged me for sex."

I can feel Ben's grip tightening. Please don't let him get to you. Please don't let him get to you. I keep repeating in my head. "I'm going to ignore that little comment so that I don't mash your brain in." He says, cheerfully. I can't help but let out a laugh. Even threatening people, he still sounds happy. Harry rolls his eyes.

I look over at Evie, checking if Queenie tried anything. "Hi Evie! Look! Uma found a potion to shrink my head. So now I'm much prettier than you. And what a shame. You're still a pig. Too bad." She laughs. Then she looks at Doug. "And you got yourself a dwarf! Ha! I knew it! No prince would go for you!" She skips off, standing with Uma and Harry.

"Mal, don't." I hear Evie say. I hadn't noticed, but my hand was glowing green and most likely my eyes were too. They laughed. "Us? Scared of Mal? Ha!" Uma says. That's it. I rip my hand away from Ben's, and mumble a spell. Suddenly, Queenie's head is back to it's hugeness. She screams. "What have you done!"

Evie starts laughing. So does some of the other AKs. Ben gives me a look. "Change her back Mal." I mumble again and slowly her head changes back. I suddenly remember Gil. I turn around and look at Carlos.

Carlos P.O.V

While the other VKs are dealing with each other, Gil walks over to me. I hear Jay growl. I look up at him. "It's okay Baby. I got this." I let go of his hand and walk closer to Gil. He smiles. "I knew you'd come back to me." He says.

Suddenly, all the pain and suffering comes back to me. Next thing I know, my fist is connected with his face. "I'll never go back to you. Ever! You hear me!" I've never been so angry. "Don't ever touch me again. I'm not scared of you anymore. I refuse to let you bully me!" I go back over to Jay, grabbing his hand.

"You're serious? You left me, for him? Wow. I knew you were pathetic. Didn't think you were stupid." He says. Can't stop Jay now. He kicks Gil in the dick. "If I were you, I'd think long about who you're talking to. Carlos isn't afraid of you and can fight you off. But I'll always be there you to kick your ass after."

We all walk off, leaving the new VKs and Ben behind. He's supposed to give them a tour, but after that, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed them their rooms and left.

"That went better than expected." Evie says. We nod. It honestly did. "It could've gone better. They're in their rooms. I called FG to show them. I was about ready to kick Harry's teeth in." Ben walks up behind us. I laugh. Knew it.

"This is just the beginning. Just you guys have to promise. No matter what you hear, what they say about us. Always ask us first. Don't listen to anything they say until you talk to us first. Okay?" Jay says.

"We promise." They all say. This is gonna be interesting.


	7. Author Note

Hey guys!

I know it's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. I'm currently not home and visiting my dad. I'll be home on the 15th and will try to update. Until then, leave some comments on what you would like me to add to the story or anything you would like the characters to do.

Bye readers!


	8. It Begins

It's been about a week since the other VKs arrived to Auradon. So far nothing insane has happened. Carlos has been avoiding Gil, Uma and Harry are acting innocent and sweet, and Queenie has been struting around, catching the attention of many guys. The Rotten Four and AKs are worried and suspicious of their intentions.

"They've been here for a week and haven't attempted anything. I can't help but have my guard up at all waking moments. It's the isle all over again. What are we going to do?" Evie asks during lunch on day 8. She's been going over every possible plan in her head and doesn't like the result of any.

"Maybe they're trying to change their ways. I mean, nothing has happened since the first day." Ben says, shrugging his shoulders. Mal pinches his cheek.

"Aww BennyBear. That's real cute, you are still trying to be optimistic. But seriously. They are still the same jackasses they were before."

"I can't help but be scared that at any moment I'm gonna be alone with Gil. He's been trying all week to talk to me. Thankfully, I got Jay to scare him away. It's funny. I thought me punching him would make him quit, but Gil was never the smartest person on the Isle." Carlos says. He had been cornered on day 3 by Gil, which followed by Jay punching him in the gut and threatening him.

"And Queenie is worse than me when I got here. She keeps prancing around like she owns the place. And she attracted the whole single population of males, and some taken guys as well." Evie says, taking a clance at Chad.

"What? Me? I haven't even looked in her! Okay, maybe once. I'm sorry! Wasn't my fault. I'm not the only taken guy looking at a new VK." Chad says defensively. Audrey looks at him shocked. "You looked at Queenie! UGH!" She says, before stomping off. "Thanks alot Evie. Audrey come back!" He runs off after her.

"Wait, he said another taken guy was looking at another person. Which one of you is it?" Lonnie says. The kids look around each of the guys. "C'mon guys. Own up. We won't get mad." Evie says.

"It wasn't me, Evie. I promise you that. Uma scares me and Queenie is not my type." Doug tells her. "It wasn't me. I've been avoiding Harry, and Uma is always with him. I haven't seen Queenie since the first day." Ben says. "All I wanna do to any of them is punch them in the face. So no. I may be a flirt, but I stopped that when I started dating Carlos." Jays shares. The group looks at Carlos. He has his head down and won't meet anyone's eye. "Carlos? You alright? It wasn't you right? Chad was jsut trying to not get in trouble with Audrey, right?" Jay asks him. Carlos looks up. "I wasn't looking in the way you think. I was merely observing." He shrugs his shoulders.

Mal looks at him, confused. "You're flamingly gay so you weren't looking at Queenie or Uma. And you hate Gil. So that only leaves..." She gasps. Carlos looks back at the ground. "Yeah. I promise that it wasn't like that. I was caught off guard. You remember, right Mal? We used to talk about how attractive he was before I got with Gil. I honestly forgot what he looked like. So when he first stepped out, I observed." He explains, quickly, his gaze switching to Jay halfway through his speech.

Jay crosses his arms. "Mhm. The only reason I'm not reacting like Audrey is because 1) he IS extemely hot and 2) because this is your first strike. So Mr. DeVil, don't let me hear you made this mistake again. Now if you don't mind coming with me. We have some business to take care of in our room." He grabs Carlos and drags him away. "Why does he always do that? We all know what they're doing." Ben says.

They all laugh. "I gotta go to my locker before Life Skills without Magic. Jane, can you tell Ms. Merryweather that I'm on my way and I'll be there as soon as I can?" Mal asks Jane. "Sure. You're one of her favorites so I don't think she'll mind." She says skipping away. "Need me to come with?" Ben asks. She shakes her head, then leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll be fine. See you after class though." She walks off to her locker.

She puts in the combination and reaches in to grab a notebook. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The princess is by herself. How you doing baby? Miss me?" Harry comes up behind her. She rolls her eyes. "Go away Harry. Shouldn't you be in Remedial Goodness?" She closes her locker and turns around. "Aww. Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" He says. "How stupid are you? I've told you so many times. WE ARE OVER!" She yells at him. He growls and pushes her up against the lockers. "You better watch that mouth. I can think of many other uses for it. Now, I'm telling you what's gonna happen. You'll let this little silly dream of yours die, and come back to the Isle with me." He explains to her, stroking her cheek. She spits on him. "I'll never go back with you." He wipes the spit off his face. "Silly girl. You'll regret that." He says, before slapping her with the non-hook hand.

She gasps, the impact making her head turn. When she turns her head back to face him, she is met with lips against hers. She tries to push him off, but he pins her hands to the lockers. He kisses her for a few minutes before he's ripped from her. Mal sinks down the lockers and puts her head in her knees. She only looks up when she hears a body get slammed against the locker beside her. She sees Ben pinning Harry against the locker, sneering in his face. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?! Never touch, look or even think about her ever again or you'll regret it." Harry actually has the nerve to smirk. "When are you going to get out of this stupid dream land? She belongs to me and always will." Ben growls, like actually growls, like an animal. It equally scares and turns Mal on. Well that is until she sees that Harry is on the ground and Ben is punching and kicking him. She's up like a light. "Ben stop. He's not worth it. You're the king and this'll look really bad if anyone sees you like this. C'mon." She pulls on his shirt. He looks at her. "That's it. C'mon. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Let's go. Walk me to class. Then you go to your meeting. Okay. Leave him there. He's pathetic and this is what he wants." She pulls his hand over so she can pick up her books, then drags him away.

"I don't know what happened. I saw him kissing you and lost it. I guess my dad's anger was passed down to me. I'm so sorry Mal. I'll make sure he never does that to you again. He'll be back on the isle before anyone even notices he's gone." He says. "No Ben. He'll claim that he didn't do anything evil, which he technically didn't, so you can't send him back. It's okay. C'mon." They come to a stop outside her class. "Now go. Off to your next meeting. I'll see you after classes at our meetup spot." She kisses his cheek and enters the classroom. "Mal! You are almost 15 minutes late for class! You better have a really good excuse!" Merryweather screamed at her. "I stopped at my locker and went to the bathroom. Was it really 15 minutes? I didn't even notice." She said as she went to her seat beside Jane. Merryweather turned her back to the class to continue writing on the board.

"Now why were you really late?" Jane whispers to Mal. She shrugs, doodling in her notebook. She remains silent for most of the class and keeps drawing in her notebook. Jane keeps looking over at her, worriedly. "Ms. Merryweather, can I please talk to Mal in the hallway?" She asks the fairy. Merryweather looks at Mal then nods her head. Jane grabs Mal's arm and takes her to the hallway. "Okay. It's just me and you. Now what's up?" Mal looks around her. "Jane, I can't talk about this right now. I'll tell you everyone else what happened after classes. I promise. I just don't wanna explain it more than once." She walks back into the class and takes her seat. 'I hope the other VKs are okay.' Jane thinks before walking back into the class.


	9. The Meet Up

Jane POV (I know. Shocking)

Mal was acting really strange during class, and according to the others, she was jumpy is all classes. Now we are just waiting for her and Carlos at our usual meet up area. It's weird. 'Los is usually right under Jay's arm. "Hey Jay. Where's Carlos?" I asked him. He shrugs his shoulder. "I have no clue. I've looked for him everywhere. After we finished up... the business in our room, he left the room to go to the cafeteria. I wanted to go with him, but he said he'd be okay and he'd be back soon. That was the last time I saw him. Did he show up to any class?" We all look at each other, quietly. He hadn't shown up to any of our shared classes, and apparently not to anyone else's. "DAMNIT! That means that Gil probably got to him!" Jay stands up, ready to storm out, when Carlos runs over with Mal in his arms.

"Guys, something happened. Harry and Gil cornered us. Mal's in shock. I didn't know what to do, so I ran her here as soon as I could." He says in a rush. Ben runs over to him. "What happened?" Carlos hands her off to him. Once she's out his hands, he drops to his knees on the ground. Jay instantly runs over to him.

"Carlos! Baby! What happened? Are you okay? What did that bastard do?" He doesn't answer at first, and then looks up. "I-I'm fine. Mal's the one that needs help. He tried to... to drag her to the bathroom. She kept struggling to get free, but he cut her cheek with that stupid hook. I tried to stop him but Gil grabbed me. I don't know what happened. My body just shut down. God Jay. I was so scared." He hugs Jay, tears running down his face. I gasp, covering my mouth. Oh my gosh. Harry tried to rape Mal.

"Do you know what happened to Mal after that, Carlos?" Ben looks over at him, curiously. He shook his head. "I heard a scream come from the bathroom. I think that finally got me out of the shock. I kicked Gil in the dick and ran into the bathroom." Jay holds him close to him, clenching his teeth together. "It's okay 'Los. When I get done with the both of them, neither of them will be able to walk correctly, much less be able to hurt you." Doug and I turn to look at each other. "We can't exactly let you do that. On the Isle, you probably were free to hurt whoever you please. But in Auradon, you can't hurt him the way that he probably deserves. Right, Ben?"

Everyone turns to look at Ben. He currently is holding Mal close to him as Mal cries into his shoulder. "Hmm? Don't ask me right now. I agree with Jay 100%. Beat his ass and send him back. No one touches my baby. Ever." We all look at him shocked. I've never seen Ben act so….. Isle like. Mal has brought a new side of him out this past year.

Mal pulls her head away from Ben. "I'm fine. He caught me by surprise. No need to go beasty on him, Benny-Boo." She smiles at him and pinches his cheek. I wonder how she can do that. Go from completely depressed to acting normal. "Don't listen to her. She does this all the time. Pretend to be fine, but on the inside she's freaking out." Evie tells us. Mal glares at her.

"I'm fine, Evelyn." Mal says.

"Don't use my full name. You know I'm right." Evie retorts.

Suddenly, it feels like there are less people with us. I look over at where Jay and Carlos used to be. "Umm guys. Where did Jay and Carlos go?" We all look around and notice that the door leading to the dorms is swinging.

"I think Jay is out for blood." Mal says, running in the direction that they disappeared to. We all follow her. When we get inside, the first thing I see is Jay with Gil up against the wall. "I warned you. I told you to not touch him. So what do you do? You try to hurt him. I should break your neck. I wonder what your head would look like on a stick." Jay face is bright red and if this was a cartoon, he would have steam coming out of his ears. Carlos is behind him, grabbing at his arm.

"Jay. C'mon it's not worth it. Let him go. You do not want to go back to the Isle."

Jay turns his head and sighs. He lets him go; Gil sliding to the ground. He takes a couple deep breaths. "Get out of my face. Before I change my mind." Gil gets up and runs away. Before he gets too far, he turns to Carlos. "You'll be mine. Jay won't always be here to protect you." Then he turns to Mal. "Harry and Uma have big plans for you." He takes off running.


End file.
